


Что-то в ее океане

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Там, в ее океане, что-то было





	Что-то в ее океане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Thing In Her Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345999) by Kyn_Moonlight. 



> Эпизод “Grace under pressure”, взгляд с другой стороны

Там, в ее океане, что-то было.  
Там, в ее океане, что-то было.  
Что-то странное.  
Что-то неправильное.  
Сначала появился странный высокий звук, а потом какая-то отдаленная вибрация и что-то в ней было совсем не так. Она чувствовала это всей своей кожей и повернулась к ее источнику, чтобы разобраться. Ее детёныш уже давно вырос и ушел жить на свою территорию, в ее пространство уже давно никто не вторгался, чтобы бросить ей вызов. Никого крупнее маленьких блестящих плавающих созданий и редких созданий в раковинах, ползающих у самого дна. И уже очень и очень давно она не видела ничего нового.  
И вот появился незваный гость. Маленький, серый, похожий на кусок камня. Держась на расстоянии, она недоумённо уставилась на него одним глазом и подумала про себя. Это … она не знала, что это, но раньше она точно ничего подобного не видала. И оно определенно плохо плавало. Точнее, не плавало вовсе, а просто медленно тонуло. Она искала в памяти все предания, слышанные от матери и бабки, у ее народа была долгая жизнь и еще более долгая память, но не могла припомнить ничего, что могло бы объяснить, что это за создание. Может быть, оно ранено? Да, должно быть.  
Раздался треск, хлопок и появился рой пузырьков. Вместе с ними что-то крохотное и хрупкое стало медленно подниматься к поверхности. Она направила поток воды к этому созданию, проверила его эхолокацией, но в нем не было жизни. Нет, здесь слишком глубоко, чтобы рожать. Давление будет – явно было – слишком большим для таких маленьких новорожденных. А бедная маленькая мать все не всплывала, не пыталась поймать плавное сильное течение к поверхности. Оно – она – просто медленно тонула дальше.  
Она снова смотрела и размышляла. Она подумала, может подтолкнуть маленькое создание к поверхности, где ей будет спокойнее давать жизнь потомству, но она была такая маленькая и незнакомая, что было страшно навредить ей. Она обратилась к самочке, спросила что не так, но не получила ответа. Ее внимание привлекла странная, щекочущая, прерывистая вибрация. Возможно, так эта кроха звала на помощь? Она еще раз проверила ее сонаром, и, хотя, она не почувствовала кровотечения, она не почувствовала и биения сердца, только незнакомый тихий гул. Не совсем живая, но и не совсем мертвая. Она тихо погоревала над печальной судьбой странной гостьи и снова стала размышлять над ситуацией.  
Внутри безжизненного создания всё еще было движение и звуки. Она проследила форму звуковых волн. Негромкие стенания, должно быть, издавал еще один нерожденный детеныш. Она плавала кругами и пела, чтобы успокоить его. Она очень хотела помочь, но даже если бы получилось достать его наружу, на этой глубине у настолько маленького и хрупкого создания не было никаких шансов выжить. Она завопила от отчаяния, и он ответил. Если бы она знала, где обычно селятся эти создания, то можно было бы найти кого-нибудь из ее рода, сестру или супруга, чтобы они присмотрели за приболевшей матерью. Но нигде в огромном океане она никого не встречала и не слышала про них даже в преданиях.  
Она плавала широкими кругами, била хвостом и беспомощно смотрела, как создание тонет все глубже и глубже, а детеныш внутри продолжает жалобно пищать. Она не знала языка этого создания и стала петь колыбельные на своем языке, в надежде на то, что их усыпляющий эффект облегчит неизбежную смерть, смерть во сне лучше, чем смерть в страхе.  
А потом уже второй раз за день она почувствовала странную отдаленную дрожь. Она обратила внимание, что это достаточно сильно отличается от события, которое произошло раньше. Но может быть второй необычный случай даст ей какие-то догадки к пониманию первого. Она плавала кругами и ждала, пока оно подойдет поближе. Вокруг нового создания была очень тревожащая ее вибрация, но формой и размером оно было сходно с умирающим. И оно могло плавать! Тонкие высокие звуки, исходившие от него, были очень неприятными, но оно резво плыло сквозь толщу воды в своей раковине из неправильного звука. Его поиски были бесцельны какое-то время, поэтому она позвала его и стала кружить над его родственником, чтобы привлечь внимание. Когда она думала, что все уже безнадежно, оно повернуло к ней и медленно поплыло вниз, борясь с течением и давлением. У этого тоже не было сердцебиения, но внутри него вроде двигались и кричали детеныши. Что за странные существа.  
Она держалась на расстоянии из-за этой очень неприятной вибрации, но смотрела внимательно. Новое здоровое создание легло на дно рядом со своей сестрой и растянуло свой кокон из звуковых волн над ее недвижным телом. Она пристально смотрела и думала, позволит ли это им вместе всплыть повыше, где безопасней. Но нет, новичок, против всякой логики и безопасности исторг из себя двух крошечных, похожих на водоросли детенышей. Действительно, странные существа! Она приблизилась, в ней смешались напряжение и замешательство, так хотелось посмотреть, что там происходит. От двух крох доносились тонкие писклявые песни, а потом умирающая мать вместе с потоком воды и воздуха родила детеныша. Она проплывала над ними, когда те двое вытаскивали, его и смогла приглядеться поближе.   
Втроем они вошли в гудящее создание, и оно уплыло вдаль к поверхности, оставив неподвижное лежать на дне. Она дала круг над погибшим созданием и сама спела ему песнь скорби, раз это была ее территория, и больше никто не мог оказать ее гостье эту последнюю услугу. Наверное, ее дух будет спокойнее, зная, что один из ее детенышей выжил.  
Неприятный гул медленно удалялся от ее долины, а она следовала за ним на расстоянии и надеялась узнать больше об этих странных созданиях и их обычаях. Когда оно достигло поверхности, оно выпрыгнуло в воздух, как какой-нибудь ее родич в погоне за глотком свежего воздуха, но она удивилась еще больше, когда оно не плюхнулось обратно в воду, а взмыло в небо и улетело. Она следовала за ним до самой поверхности воды и смотрела, пока оно не скрылось из виду, восхищаясь, насколько быстро оно плавало по воздуху, а потом опять нырнула в глубину поразмыслить обо всем увиденном.  
Сейчас, когда ее кожа уже не зудела из-за странного жужжания, исходящего от того создания, она почувствовала, как всколыхнулось одно воспоминание, и, чтобы отыскать его, она углубилась в свою память. Давным-давно, когда она была еще совсем маленькой, вместе со своей матерью она видела странный, огромный пузырь на дне океана. Внутри него можно было различить, как свет мерцал на каком-то подобии колонии кораллов, но при этом она была создана из прозрачной чистой воды, похожей цветом на чешуйки маленьких блестящих плавающих созданий и на внутреннюю сторону раковин, принявших форму тонких прямых линий, устремленных вверх. Там ее мать рассказала ей предание о том, как во времена ее прапрапрапрабабки там внутри жили крохотные существа, которые дышали воздухом, плавали рядом с ее краями, когда она была на поверхности.  
Должно быть, это и были те существа, решила она, дышащие воздухом вернулись в свой дом. Если внимательно прислушаться, держа ухо рядом с поверхностью воды, то все еще можно различить затихающий гул от того создания, уходящий – да – именно в направлении того странного пузыря.  
Она пропела короткую песнь ликования и последовала за ним.


End file.
